Story Time
by UniqueAndBeautiful
Summary: Camp Half Blood tries (and fails) to suffice Percy's need for a story
1. Thalia fails

Hey! This is my 2nd FF. Please R&R. Flames are accepted. Thanks to **Lemariz**, **Anon**, and **Ruler of Sparks** for R&R-ing :)

* * *

Ugh. I stared at the younger boys; both of which were seriously irking me.  
"Do I really have to read yall a bedtime story?" I whined "Oh. My. Gods. The _Thalia Grace_ us accually whinning." Percy teased.  
"Really? We should of brought a video camera!" Nico exclaimed.  
"Will yall shut up? I don't want the whole camp to know that I'm doing this." I said, more scared.  
"Aww," Percy said, putting on a pouty face," Thalia doesn't want to hang out with us." Nico fake sniffled.  
"Oh, shut up. Anyways, Once upon a time-"  
"Nuh-uh. We ain't gunna listening to none of your fairy tale crap."  
"That's for little boys. I'm a _big_ boy, now."  
"_Shut up_, Nico! Once upo-"  
"Oh! Oh! Can it be a story about a dashing young demi-god that beats Kronos and saves Olympus?"  
"Stop talking about yourself."  
"Oh, so you admit that I am dashing?" he wiggled his eyebrows suggestively.  
"Oh my gods, no." I could feel my face getting hot." Now, will you guys SHUT UP?  
Just then Chiron walked in. " Is there a problem?"  
"No!" the younger boys yelled.  
"Whatever. I'm outta here." I handed Chiron the book before leaving. But not before hearing what the boys asked next.  
"Sooo, will _you_ tell us a story?"

* * *

Was it ok? PM me and tell me what I should write about next.


	2. Annabeth tries

It was past curfew at Camp Half Blood, and Annabeth was walking around the cabins. Just as she was passing the Poseidon cabin, she heard a not-so-quiet groan coming from her best friend, Percy Jackson.

Being the good friend she is, she barged right on in his cabin, looking for a mythological monster (don't ask). All she found was a very frustrated demi-god tossing and turning on his bed.

"Percy?" she asked.

"...I can't get to sleep. Will you tell me a story?"

"What the Hades?!" she said as thunder rumbled. "Sorry…" she whispered to the sky.

Percy smirked. "Aww. Why won't the ever so beautiful Annabeth tell me a story?" he pouted.

Annabeth, being 13, had not gotten many compliments in her short life, so this little spout made her blush all the way to her hair line.

"I-I never said I wouldn't." she stuttered.

Percy smiled.

"Ok. Once upon a time, there was a mathematical equation. This rather difficult mathematical equation was lost. He didn't know who he was. He went to go ask the old, wise integer."

"What the hell is an integer?"

"Percy, shut up and enjoy the story. Anyway, the old integer explained to him, that by using the procedures of PEMDAS, he could simplify himself and-"

She was cut off by a very loud snore. She looked down to see her Seaweed Brain fast asleep. She smiled to herself.

Quickly, she looked left to right, checking for on-lookers. There were none. She leaned down and gave him a quick peck on the cheek, turned, and ran away.

Little did she know, there was a mischievous Travis Stool hiding behind a tree near the Poseidon cabin. If one looked closely, they may or may not see a camera in his hand.

Annabeth wasn't aware of this. She was to busy jumping up and down on her bed, waking up the whole cabin.


	3. Grover is just Grover

Percy Jackson sighed as he hit his bunk. "What's wrong, man?" Grover said, conveniently standing in the corner. "I don't have anyone to tell me a story." He complained, using his puppy dog eyes

"What about Clarisse?"

"…I don't want to get pulverized."

"Annabeth?"

"Been there, done that."

"Uh, Chiron?"

"No. Just, no."

"Well, I'm all out of ideas."

Percy smiled evilly, "What about _you_?"

Grover became suddenly interested with his beat-up Converses. "Uhh…"

"DO IT!" Percy cried

"Fine. Once upon a time, there was a land that was filled with tin cans. There were no monsters, no gods *cue thunder*, and no really annoying sons of Poseidon. The cans ranged from big cans to small cans, fat cans to skinny cans, and cans the were misunderstood and didn't fit in anywhere."

"…I'm annoying?"

Grover rolled his eyes and continued to tell the story. "Well, one day, Medusa came and turned all of the cans to stone. The End."

"I thought you said there were no monsters."

"Oh well." Grover said, leaving. "Wait, come back!" Percy screamed.

There was no reply.


	4. Silena is fantabulous

Silena walked up to Percy's door, prepared for the worst. Story time. Ugh.

When she knocked on the door, she got no answer.

She walked on in anyway.

"Percy?" she called. Again, no answer.

"BOO!" Percy screamed, appearing right behind her.

"Ahh!" Silena screeched.

"Calm down." the attacker said, "It was a joke."

"Oh. Why did you call me in here. I was helping some poor daughter of Demeter fix her…issues."

"You, my friend, are going to tell me a story."

"What?"

"I said-"

"I know what you said! A story about what?"

"Fairies."

"…Ok…Once upon a time, there was an ultra gorgeous fairy named Silena. This fairy had amazing siblings, who were just as fantabulous as herself ( if not less)."

"Wait, is this a story about yourself?" Percy asked.

"…No…Anyway, this fairy was very popular. All the boys wanted to date her and stuff. Her only rival was this bit…witch named Drew."

"Hey! Watch the language! I'm only a little boy."

"Shut. Up. But, five minutes later, Drew dies of a really bad haircut. Ugh, the horror. The End."

That was, um, nice."

"YAY! I've done my job. Talk to you later, babe." She called, blowing him a kiss.

Percy sat there confused. "What does fantabulous mean?"


	5. Katie is irritated

**Hey :) Sorry it's been so long :) I've been getting requests for my Twiiter info... here it is: Chloe_Le_Poof**

**I follow back :0) Anyways, here is my story. Thanks for all of you who have reveiwed, PM me if you want a shout out in my next chapter :)**

* * *

It was a sunny day at Camp Half-Blood. Katie had just finished her work at the fields, when she saw mop of raven hair bouncing towards her. "Crap." She muttered to herself.

"KATIE!" Percy shouted happily.

"Ugh, you are almost annoying as Travis. What do you want?"

"Will you pretty-please-with-a-cherry-on-top-and-sprinkles-and-chocolate-syrup-and-all-of-the-other-junk-girls-like-on-their-pretty-pleases tell me a story?"

"Isn't that Annabeth's job?" she asked. Even though she was 13,she could still see that Annabeth obviously liked him.

Percy blushed at her name. "N-No. She's sword training right now."

"UGH. Find someone else."

"No."

"Yes."

"No."

She sighed. "Fine, I'll do it. Sit down." She said, gesturing to a spot of dirt.

"Yay!"

"You are so immature. Anyways, there was this girl. She loved to plant stuff. At her house, she had a small garden full of tomatoes, potatoes, onions, lettuce, beets, peppers,-"

"I thought you said it was a small garden..' Percy interrupted.

"Shut up. It's my story. Okay, this girl loved gardening so much, that she died with a… shovel thing in her hand. The End."

"What was that?" asked the disgruntled son of Poseidon.

"A story that was cut short. Much like our demigod lives." She said.

"Oh." He said. It was true. Demigods mostly die in painful, nasty lives. You were lucky if you lived past 18.

"Uh well, on that note, I will be leaving." Percy said, running towards the arena, about to bug Annabeth for another story.

"YES!" Katie shouted a little too loudly, "FINALLY! Some peace!"

"What are you talking about, peace?" Travis Stoll said, with a cocky grin on his face.

"Oh squid…'


	6. Smooth Percy

HEY! I HAVE A NEW STORY! GO CHECK IT OUT! I am accepting your OC's for this story and my new one. Do you want your character to read Percy a story? PM me!

-Percy grumbled. No one wanted to read him a story. Why? Chris, from the Hermes cabin, just happened to walk by when Percy was thinking long and hard. A light bulb suddenly went off in his head.

"Hey, Chris! Wait up!" The son of Hermes ran off, scared of the sea spawn. He heard many rumors of the deadly journey many demi-gods had went on. The task: to read Percy a story. Gasp!

"Nonononononononono!" Chris shouted.

Grover randomly popped out of the woods, playing "Baby Come Back" on his horn-instrument-thingy.

Chris stopped and turned around. Grover magically disappeared. In his spot was a delicious basket of warm, chocolate chip muffins.

He jumped for them, causing Percy to trip over his legs. "Yes!" Percy shouted. "Mhahmmmhmahh." Chris mumbled, his mouth full of muffin.

"Tell me a story?"

"No."

"Why?"

"Because, you are 14 years old. Go have Annabeth tell you one, or something."

Percy blushed. Even though she was his best friend, his stomach got tied in knots whenever she was around. He could never figure why.

"But, she's a girl." He replied, still blushing.

Chris rolled his eyes. "You are so clueless." He stated, then walked off.

"Wait!" he shouted after him.

A small hand curled around his shoulder, making him jump.

He turned around, only to find Annabeth smiling cheekily at him. "What's wrong?" she asked. Due to the fact that her hand was still on his shoulder, his brilliant response was," Mhasjhdghsghahfjagdh."

Smooth Percy.


End file.
